


Marked Reactor

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Marking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Jealous Peter, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Possessive Sex, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 26 - Come-MarkingPeter hates formal events with Tony. He hates wearing the uncomfortable tuxes, and he especially hates it when people flirt with his boyfriend. Tony offers a reason for Peter to put up with it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 234





	Marked Reactor

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write top!Peter at least once for Kinktober, so here's that. I also find summaries really hard to write, does anyone else get that? They do my head in.

The gala hall, white and cavernous, was full of women in magnificent gowns and men dressed to the nines happily chatting away with one another. Peter, who barely had a word for anyone unless it was a science conference, stuck to Tony’s side. He came to these out of kindness. Tony often went to these events by himself and Peter liked being his touchstone for the evening. Mostly.

Tony laughed, a gorgeous model-thin brunette joining him, not so surreptitiously touching her hand on his arm. The neckline of her shimmering silver gown dipped dangerously low, showing off her considerable assets. Peter nearly growled watching her. She kept flirting and Tony went along with it, not flirting back but not shooting her down either.

Peter knew he should be used to it by now. Of course people would show an interest in Tony - an attractive billionaire at the fore-front of modern technology who also happened to be a world-saving superhero - Peter understood that. He trusted Tony, he really did. 

But Peter just really, really hated it.

"You know, if you glared at her any harder I think you would have bore a hole through her skull," Tony commented as the woman sauntered away.

Peter pouted, fiddling with his shirt cuffs. He was never comfortable in a suit, let alone a tuxedo. "She was being obnoxious."

"She was being a social climber. At least she wasn't trying to actually get into my pants."

With a startled turn, Peter stared at Tony. "You mean she could have been worse?"

"Don't worry about it," Tony said with a dismissive gesture. He leaned in, and murmured in Peter’s ear. "After all, you're the one I'm going home with tonight."

A pleasant shiver went down Peter's spine at Tony’s lowered tone - a voice he usually saved for the bedroom. 

Tony grinned. "Come on, just a few more hands to shake and we can get out of here. Smile, nod, and try and reign in that jealous streak of yours."

"I'm not jealous," Peter protested, mumbling.

"No, of course not, you just hate me talking to incredibly attractive women."

"Incredibly attractive?!" Peter squeaked. He flushed, looking around to see if anyone heard his outburst. With a quiet laugh, Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Let's get through this without you looking like you'd actually murder someone, and I'll make it worth your while." 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, then his expression shifted into surprise. "Oh."

Tony cracked a grin. He patted Peter’s shoulder before removing it entirely and walking towards a middle-aged couple.

Peter tailed behind him, a bounce in his step.

* * *

Peter tugged off his bow tie, tossing it onto an armchair in the corner of the room, joining Peter's dinner jacket.

"You really need to get better with this," Tony said, already only in an unbuttoned dress shirt and trousers. His fingers nimbly began to undo Peter's shirt. "You looked like someone trussed you up.”

"I don't like it,” Peter complained. “It's uncomfortable and hard to put on and take off, and there are so many different bits. And bow ties! You have to actually tie them, you don't just clip them on. What’s the point?"

Tony hummed. "But isn't it nice that you get me to help dress you...and undress you." Tony waggled his eyebrows at Peter just as he unbuttoned the last button. He helped Peter shrug the shirt off of his shoulders, tugging the sleeves off his arms and tossing it to the chair. Tony eyed Peter's abdomen, trailing gentle fingers over the divets of his abs. He came to Peter's belt and looked up to meet Peter's eyes with a grin. 

"Is this where I get my reward? For being patient?" Peter asked.

"Mm, sure. What are you thinking?"

Peter worried his lip, thinking. "I want to top," he said after a moment's hesitation.

"Yeah?" Tony stepped further into his space.

"Yeah." Peter's fingers nimbly started to undo Tony’s belt, a feeling of nervous excitement building in his chest. Tony threw off his own dress shirt as Peter slipped off Tony’s belt. Tony interrupted him with a kiss, nipping teasingly at Peter's bottom lip. Peter smiled into it and cupped the side of Tony’s head. He kissed insistently, slipping his tongue past the seam of Tony’s lips. Peter pulled Tony closer, a soft noise from Tony stifled by the kiss. They parted.

"Damn. Love it when you take control."

Peter flushed, and Tony chuckled. "You're not used to people telling you that, are you?"

"Who else besides you would say it?" Peter complained. "Take off your the rest of your clothes and get on the bed."

Tony grinned. "Lube's in that drawer," he gestured towards the bedside table as he slipped off his trousers.

"I know that." Peter went to the drawer and retrieving the bottle.

"I shouldn't tease you, should I?" Tony asked, lying back on the bed, his cock half at attention.

Peter undid his own belt, the buckle clanging. "I've gotten used to the idea that there isn't really an easy mode with you," Peter said as he finally got out of the last of his tuxedo, kicking the trousers off. He stood in simply his boxer briefs.

"Oh, am I not easy? I think you'd better call the tabloids, Peter, this is really big news."

Peter wanted to look annoyed but he couldn’t help his lips from twitching into a small smile. He joined Tony on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight. Crawling on his hands and knees, Peter positioned himself over Tony, pinning his wrists to the bed. He stared down at Tony’s intently, a sweeping feeling of dominance rising in his chest.

“Babe, you one hundred percent don’t need to do that. I wouldn’t fight you off if I could.”

Peter quirked a smile. “But that’s the thing, Tony - you can’t.” Peter pushed Tony’s wrists harder into the mattress. “Even if you wanted to,” he murmured darkly and drew his head down, scraping his teeth over Tony’s lower lip. Tony sighed into the subsequent kiss, their lips moving in smooth sensual movements. Peter sucked Tony’s lower lip before ducking his head to the side to nibble at Tony’s earlobe. Tony sighed in pleasure, then let out a startled gasp when Peter bit a little too hard. Peter grinned, and carried on down to Tony’s jaw laying a few idle kisses, then licking and nipping his way down Tony’s neck. He moaned softly, tasting Tony’s skin and imagining leaving marks - leave everyone knowing that Tony is taken, that they can’t have him. Peter ground his hips against Tony without thinking. Tony groaned and bucked up for more contact.

"I didn't know you were going to be such a tease," Tony said, a little breathless. 

"It's not teasing, it's foreplay," Peter murmured against Tony’s neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin.

"Fuck, you're going to leave marks if you keep doing that." 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Tony considered it. "No." 

With a brief smile, Peter continued plastering Tony’s sensitive skin with kisses and bites, taking his time. One hand let go of Tony’s wrist and reached to pinch Tony’s nipple. Tony arched his back towards the contact, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

Peter drew away. Tony’s cock lay hard against his belly. Peter removed the rest of his clothing and picked up the lube. He nudged Tony’s legs, who spread and raised them. Peter warmed the lube with his fingers, and with one of them circled the rim of Tony’s entrance. Tony hummed, a breath of air leaving him once Peter slid a finger inside him. It when in easily, and another joined. Peter scissored him gently open. 

"Come on, Pete."

"You want it?" Peter asked, attempting a confident tone. He pushed in deeper, fingering Tony slowly yet deliberately. 

Tony sucked in a breath. 

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want," Peter said softly as he squeezed in another finger. He moved, carefully gauging Tony's reactions, and brushed against Tony's prostate, drawing out a deep-throated groan.

"Want your cock, Pete,” Tony husked. “Want you inside of me.”

Peter cracked a smile and pulled out his fingers. He opened the bottle of lube once more, slathering lube over his cock. Peter then lined himself up, and pressing the head against Tony's entrance, watched as his cock slowly sink inside. Peter let out a soft moan. Tony felt tight and hot around his cock, opening more and more as Peter pushed in. He buried himself to the hilt before pulling back slowly, thrusting his hips forward abruptly. Tony let out a breathy moan and Peter started a steady rhythm, pushing in hard and pulling back slow.

"You feel so good, Tony," Peter breathed. "Want you to know how good."

"Gotta go faster, babe," Tony said, looking up. "You're killing me here."

Peter smiled to himself. "Mm, but I want to take my time. Enjoy how you feel." His hands slid up and down Tony's side then came back down to his hips.

Tony made an irritated noise, bucking back. Peter gripped him and held his hips down. He kept up the languid pace, trying to find the right spot inside Tony, getting a little frustrated as he wasn't finding it quickly.

Tony gasped, then moaned, fisting the sheets. "There, Pete, there." 

Peter striked again and finally Tony was falling apart how he wanted him to. Peter's movements became faster and harder, flesh slapping against flesh. He got caught up in the sensation, Tony feeling so good around his cock, responding so beautifully to every thrust, lying breathless with his eyes dark and full of lust.

"Mine," Peter choked out as he thrust in hard. "Y-you're mine, just mine, no one else -"

Peter cut himself off with a desperate moan.

"Yours, Pete," Tony rasped back. "Just yours -" 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his lip. He sped up, hips snapping forwards. 

"Say it again. Say you belong to me and no one else." Peter's breaths fell laboured and he gasped for air. "S-say it, please."

"I'm yours, Pete."

Peter made an abortive cry, a small whimper escaping him. He was getting close, so close.

"Only yours. No one else - _fuck,_" Tony let lose a guttural stretched-out groan.

"I want to -" Peter started, stopping momentarily with a moan, "need to, on you - m-mark you -" 

"Fuck yes," Tony rasped. 

Peter swiftly pulled out, and started pumping his cock, aiming for Tony’s torso. Panting hard, Peter came with a wavering cry, shooting his load over Tony. He groaned as silver white ropes flew far up, leaving streaks across Tony’s chest and abdomen. Some landed on Tony’s arc reactor, Peter's come blocking the luminous blue light. A pleasant shiver went down his spine.

"Shit,” Tony muttered, looking down at himself in surprise.

Peter bit back his smile. He wrapped his fingers around Tony's cock and started fisting along the shaft. It didn't take long for Tony to come as well, tensing while a deep groan emerged from within him. He made a mess of Peter's hand but Peter didn't mind. He lifted it and maintaining eye contact, made a show of licking it clean.

"Goddamnit, Pete," Tony mumbled and sat up far enough that he could grab Peter by the wrist and pulled him down to join him. Peter squeaked as he fell to the mattress. Tony cupped the side of Peter's head and met his lips for a slow passionate kiss. Peter broke away, his eyes following his own hand’s journey down to the arc reactor in Tony's chest. Peter’s fingers messily smeared his come over the surface.

“You’re cleaning that.”

Peter looked up at Tony. “What?”

“In the shower we’re having in a few minutes. You know, right before the shower sex. Or is that too soon for round two for you?” Tony raised an eyebrow, challenging Peter.

“You’re the one who’s nearly fifty,” Peter replied with a teasing smile.

“A guy can dream,” Tony said, gently nudging Peter away. “Come on, shower.”

Tony got up from the bed. Peter paused, before padding after him.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a little frustrating to write in places, not going to lie. Hope you enjoyed it (yes, you!).  
Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
